


Perseverance

by naomi24



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching them painfully dancing around each other for months, Yixing and Jongdae are determined to get their best friends together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry I could not do hunho or baekyeol as a secondary couple for prompter. I tried with hunho, but baeksoo makes this prompt come alive. I hope you like it.
> 
> Mentions of Darker than Black characters: Hei and Yin.

There are certain benefits to being best friends with wide-eyed Do Kyungsoo. For one, you automatically gain a friend who doubles as a bodyguard, and secondly, you gain confidence from knowing that there's another person shorter than you. But if Jongdae has to be honest, it's the fact that Kyungsoo is the yin to his yang; the younger's maturity complements his childlike personality. It helps that they've been friends since childhood, and every flaw is already exposed.

For Kyungsoo, it's his anger management, and lack of empathy towards any living being. For Jongdae, it's his infatuation with matchmaking his single friends, and never keeping his nose out of people's business. To be fair, it's not _his_ fault that his hearing is like a bat, and that he happens to always stand near private conversations.

It’s an ordinary Friday for Jongdae, but to Kyungsoo, it means _The last day of the month to gain more profit_. The younger has owned _Devil’s Offerings_ ever since he graduated from Seoul National University with an MBA. He created the bakery store with borrowed money from family and friends, and has managed to grow it into a successful business. Jongdae knows his best friend can easily create a second branch elsewhere, but Kyungsoo has been adamant that he prefers small success.

Today hasn’t been the greatest day for Kyungsoo. He is having problems with his fondant machine since early morning so everything _has_ to be done by hand. Then one of his employees decided to skip work, creating more work for the team. So he’s already in a foul mood by the time Jongdae arrives at the store.

Jongdae has never been helpful whenever he visits, often giving unwanted comments as he sits on the side and _usually_ Kyungsoo tolerates it with a few glares. This time, he has to dodge a flying spatula and he wonders how Kyungsoo _still_ has customers after his ugly tantrum. He also doesn’t know how his customers ignore Edna, Kyungsoo’s forehead vein. It looks _so_ big, they had to have seen it!

Due to the lack of attention, Jongdae is forced into boredom. So he lays his head on the germy table, hoping that someone will start a shouting match and he can watch in amusement. However, he’s stuck watching a disgruntled Kyungsoo huff at incompetent workers, just like any regular day.

_Sigh_

He’s so heavily preoccupied by his own misery that he doesn’t notice anyone approaching him until a pair of familiar arms engulf his waist. It doesn’t take a wild guess for him to know that Yixing has come. He quickly turns around in the high chair and hugs him back tightly.

“Why weren't you here an hour ago?” he whines against the elder’s chest. He can feel the deep rumble of laughter before they pull apart.

“Baekhyun made me stop at a store that was having a sale,” Yixing explains.

“A year end sale is a _must_. I’m just thankful that I have better sense than my idiotic friends.” Baekhyun comments in an annoyed tone. He flops down in the chair opposite of Jongdae with a heavy sigh. The four bags on his hands are ceremoniously dropped onto the floor.

“Doesn’t matter. I’ll be borrowing your clothes either way,” Jongdae replies as he rolls his eyes. He pulls Yixing closer, adamant to have him on his lap.

He met Yixing during university, where they both had the same photography class. It was supposed to be a fun class, where Jongdae could secretly take photos of cute boys without being caught. Except the teacher decided to add boring theory lessons and class projects so he ended up sleeping in classes. It wasn’t until the middle of semester that the teacher assigned Yixing as his partner, and it only took them an hour to become good friends.

After that semester, they stayed in touch and have been attached at the hip; where one goes the other follows. The only difference between _their_ friendship and his friendship with Kyungsoo is that Jongdae isn’t irrevocably in love with Kyungsoo. He thinks the feeling started when he took more pictures of Yixing’s smile than the target of their project, a red robin. Despite denying claims of their feelings towards each other, they remained extremely affectionate with one another.

“What are you doing?” Yixing asks in an amused tone as Jongdae tries to lift the elder up into his lap.

“Come sit on my lap,” he demands with a pout.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Last time I was too heavy and your legs hurt,” the elder reminds him.

Jongdae scoffs and tugs on Yixing’s arm.

“That was like a week ago. I’m stronger now!” The younger insists.

“I don’t think doing five sit ups after eating a cake counts.” Baekhyun snickers and Jongdae doesn’t feel guilty throwing a used plastic spoon at his face.

It takes a few more tugs before Yixing relents and tries to not completely place his weight on Jongdae’s lap. The younger is adamant though on having Yixing completely on his lap, so he pulls the elder closer, ignoring the fact that the position isn’t comfortable on either of them. He’s also a little wary that the blood has stopped flowing to his legs, numbness slowly spreading from his thighs.

“Gross,” Kyungsoo notes when he passes by their table with a cleaning cloth on his shoulder. He has always worn the coffee shop's uniform out of simplicity. He likes being able to receive honest criticism from unsuspecting customers and experience the daily struggles that his co-workers face.

“Hi Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun greets him with a smile and stares at the perfect human being. Sometimes he wishes he can capture how his beauty stands out despite the stained apron and a chocolate smeared cheek.

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo replies back, ears tinged with pink. He smiles shyly at the table, hands playing with the bottom of his apron.

“What’s your special today?”

“Oh, um, it’s red velvet cupcake with hot chocolate,” he replies nervously, glaring angrily at Jongdae, who’s snickering his heart out.

“I’ll take it,” the elder grins. His hand trembles a little as he takes out some money to place on the table. The younger looks surprised at the sudden gesture and immediately refuses to accept the money.

“No, it’s okay. It’s on the house,” the younger insists as he pushes away the money.

“But it’s the last day of the month,” Baekhyun insists strongly. He knows how much effort Kyungsoo puts into beating his previous month’s profit.

“It’s fine. I can’t always beat it every month. Please have it on the house,” Kyungsoo pleads before bowing as thank you. He leaves rather quickly, probably embarrassed for being so insistent.

Baekhyun blushes as he watches the younger run away and stares at him in a daze.

“Whipped,” Jongdae comments, pulling Baekhyun out of his daydream.

“At least I _embrace_ my feelings towards Kyungsoo unlike you two, pretending that feeding your best friend in public is normal."

“That’s because it _is_ normal!” Jongdae huffs, tired of arguing over this again.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, too used to the same comeback.

“Well _you’re_ just jealous that Yixing and I can have this close connection, while _you_ can’t even sit on Kyungsoo’s lap anytime soon,” Jongdae sticks out his tongue.

“Well we would do _more_ than sit on each other’s lap if we were dating!" Baekhyun argues, ignoring the spectators who are giving both of them annoyed expressions.

“Please, the most that _you_ would do is jerk off to pictures of Edna at night, too scared to actually _make_ a move,” Jongdae comments with a smug smile.

“Edna is the most prettiest vein in the world. Don’t you _dare_ compare her beauty to vile pictures on the internet,” the elder hisses with enough hatred.

“So you admit to jerking off to Edna then,” Jongdae says in a pleased tone.

Baekhyun can only glare him in anger. He doesn't get a chance to retort since Kyungsoo has returned with Baekhyun’s order.

“Here you go,” the younger places the steaming mug and cupcake-filled plate carefully on the table. He doesn’t notice the tension between Jongdae and Baekhyun until he looks up to gaze at Baekhyun's face.

“You don’t like it?” Kyungsoo asks in a small tone.

It takes a few seconds for Baekhyun to snap out of his angry mood. His face softens at Kyungsoo’s worried expression.

“No! I do like it,” he immediately grabs the muffin and takes a mouthful. “It's so good.”

“It’s alright if you don’t. I can get you something else,” Kyungsoo mutters as he tries to grab the plate back.

“No!” Baekhyun yells loud enough that the other customers are looking at him in concern. “It’s really good. It’s like a food orgasm.”

Kyungsoo gapes at the elder’s words and Baekhyun blushed deep red at his own words.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiles timidly at him before walking away.

“Smooth.” Yixing comments with an amused smile and Baekhyun is too busy glaring at Jongdae, who’s laughing his ass off.

***

As per tradition, Friday night is Yixing and Jongdae’s night. They’ve always spent it together, switching meeting places if one was sick and only cancelling if one is away on a trip. The schedule has always been the same: movie marathons of a specific theme or occasionally ignoring the movie altogether, preferring to argue over which director is better or why star wars has nothing on star trek.

Yixing isn’t surprised when he arrives and sees the TV is not set up yet. He figures Jongdae would rather complain about Baekhyun than watch another installment of _Best Chick Flicks 2000-2010._

“I hate my roommate. Why won’t you let me move in with you?” Jongdae immediately complains when he sees Yixing entering his apartment. He's currently on the couch, sitting lazily with a slouched back.

“I offered, but you said Baekhyun understands your feminine side much more than Kyungsoo or I. Besides, Minseok is _such_ a quiet roommate. I don’t think I _want_ to replace him,” the elder teases.

The younger whines, stomping his feet before laying down on his couch, exhaling a heavy sigh.

“ _Carry on, carry on. Nothing really matters_ ,” he sings dramatically with a palm on his forehead.

"So what did he do this time?" the elder asks as he grabs a beer from the fridge. By the time he returns to the living room, Jongdae is still behaving theatrically for someone who's usually cheery.

" _You used to call me on my cellphone. Late nights when you need my love_ ," the younger sings gloomily.

"He ignored your calls during work hours? Wow what an ass," the elder says sarcastically.

Jongdae ignores the tone and focuses on the fact that Yixing has agreed with him. He immediately brightens up and springs up to a sitting position. He beckons the elder with grabby hands, gesturing him to sit closer. Yixing relents and sits besides him, allowing himself to be used as a human pillow.

"Exactly! You always understand my sorrows."

The elder pats his head with a silly smile on his face before struggling to reach the collection of movie DVDs' on the table.

"So, are we watching tonight or not?" Yixing asks as he looks through the collection.

"I'm too lazy to get up," the younger mumbles against Yixing's warm shoulder. He doesn't realize the elder is willing to set up the TV until he feels a sudden movement.

"Nooo," Jongdae whines as he latches on to the elder's waist.

"Come on. I want to watch The Proposal," the elder persists.

"I prefer Serendipity," the younger pouts.

"Well I prefer to not be drooled on, so we can't always win," Yixing teases before shaking the younger off him. He walks towards the DVD player and starts to set it up.

By the time he's done, he's not surprised to see Jongdae claiming the whole sofa with an _I'm so unloved_ expression. Luckily he brightens up by the time the movie starts, but Yixing is still stuck sitting in the dirty carpet.

"You know who I keep thinking about every time I watch this?" Jongdae comments, not even five minutes into the movie. He lays on his side as he sticks his hand into the popcorn bowl, that's sitting on the floor.

"Your traitorous brother for marrying your favorite noona?"

"Yes," the younger scowls for a moment. "But also Baekhyun."

The elder looks up from his sitting spot. He stares questioningly at the younger.

"Why him?"

"I can _so_ imagine him being engaged to a stuffy guy," he explains as he chews through more popcorn. "It's no wonder he's in love with Kyungsoo."

They remain silent for a while, watching Ryan Reynolds explain to Sandra Bullock that he knows more of her than she does of him.

"They'd look cute together though. It's just too bad they're too shy on just admitting it," Yixing suddenly comments.

The younger hums softly, allowing the movie to run. And like any spontaneous idea he has thought of, he's suddenly hit with excitement. He goes over Yixing's head, struggling to get the remote off the elder's hand while trying not to fall over the couch. The elder is simply used to the antics and remains still, so the younger won't fall on him.

"I’ve got a great idea!" He shouts when he finally grabs the remote, unsuccessfully pressing the wrong button three times before Yixing does it for him.

"Of course you do," the elder says amusedly.

The younger climbs down from the couch, crawling over onto Yixing's lap before sitting on it.

"We should match them up, and then, when they finally ask each other out, they'll be _so_ grateful for my meddling that they'll buy me a car!"

Yixing hums before forming a logical reply.

"Your idea sounds great except they won't buy you a car." The elder says as he rubs the younger's back, trying to soothe the rejection.

"Why not?" Jongdae whines while somehow pouting at same time.

"Because Kyungsoo can't even afford his own and Baekhyun lives in the same ghetto apartment as you do."

"Ungrateful bitches," the younger mutters under his breath.

The elder chuckles before nudging Jongdae with his nose. His lips kisses his jaw softly, lingering for a moment before whispering the next words.

"Tell me about your idea."

Jongdae shivers at the sensation, momentarily lost in his own bliss before remembering the question.

"Oh, um, we should match them up."

Yixing laughs loudly before asking him _How_.

The younger really likes his laugh so he secretly smiles as he looks to the ground. He avoids the elder's eyes, as he talks about his idea, feeling shy due to the recent kiss. The movie remains forgotten for the night.

***

The first part of Phase 1 starts on Monday morning because they need to make sure Baekhyun and Kyungsoo will believe their lie. So Yixing arrives early at 7:30 am, with hot cups of coffee in his hands.

A sleepy Baekhyun opens the door and almost looks confused at the sight.

"Hyung? What are you doing here?"

"Hi Baekhyun. Coffee?" The elder greets as he extends one out.

"Um thank you," the younger mutters before letting himself step to the side. Yixing looks adamant to enter the apartment.

"I'm just here for Jongdae, so you can get ready if you want."

"Um, okay?" The younger still looks confused but decides to go back to his room.

By the time Baekhyun is done showering, he's surprised to see Yixing in his vision. The elder has his arm around Jongdae's waist and their lips are pressed tightly against each other.

"What the hell?"

Jongdae is the first to pull away, pushing Yixing off him and looking slightly breathless. His cheeks are red and his lips look a little swollen, but his eyes look so happy. Jongdae silently admits that the kiss was probably the best one he's ever had, and if fake dating Yixing wasn't simply just part of the plan, he'd pull the elder in for another kiss.

"Sorry Baekhyun, got carried away." Yixing laughs freely as if getting caught pleases him. He gazes back towards Jongdae, a wide smile on his lips as they hold hands. It fits so damn perfectly. "We should go babe."

Jongdae blushes at the word _babe_ and the idea that he's _someone's_ babe, but he forces himself to focus on the plan.

"Okay." His voice squeaks out and he'd have been embarrassed if Yixing wasn't looking at him like he's the best thing since sliced bread.

"Wait, are you guys..." Baekhyun interrupts their gross, yet cute moment.

"Dating? Yeah...we talked about it and you guys were right." Yixing tells him as if this news is nothing.

"Seriously?" Baekhyun is still shocked.

"Yes, geez. Why is that so hard to believe?" Jongdae snaps at him, causing both men to look at him in surprise. The younger blushes from the scrutiny before mumbling an apology.

"That's great then," Baekhyun says truthfully even though he's still confused as hell. _Like what? When did this happen again?_

Yixing pulls his 'boyfriend' closer to him, reminding him that they're going to be late. They soon find themselves out of the door under a minute and Jongdae is being guided to Yixing's cool car.

"I think that went well, right?" Jongdae asks him.

The elder merely hums before opening the passenger door for him. The younger blushes at the sweet gesture.

"He's not here. You don't have to be all..."

Yixing shrugs before gesturing again for the younger to enter. Jongdae relents, _only_ because he likes being treated like a princess.

"It's good practice and I like spoiling you," the elder explains once they're both inside.

By the time Jongdae arrives at his work, with Yixing conveniently pecking his lips again, the younger thinks he's truly in hellish heaven.

***

The second part of Phase 1 comes on Wednesday when Jongdae decides to annoy Kyungsoo as usual.

"He keeps kissing me like it's not a big deal and it shouldn't be, but I feel so flustered, you know." Jongdae tells his best friend the tales of Yixing, the kissing monster. He's blushing hard and he never thought he could get so flustered about one person.

Kyungsoo simply hums, not really paying attention. He just wants to finish icing these cupcakes and put them on the display shelves soon.

"Do you think it's possible to be more in love with someone's lips than the person itself?"

"Sure."

"You're not even paying attention," the elder pouts.

"You're talking to someone who doesn't even care."

"You were happy for me ten minutes ago!"

"The moment's passed," the younger deadpans.

"Well would _you_ love Baekhyun's lips more than himself?" The elder asks innocently, even though his motive is anything but.

Kyungsoo falters a little, cheeks red and his hands slightly wavering. He seems to be thrown off for a minute before he pulls himself together.

Jongdae doesn't know how the younger does it, but somehow he got smacked in the head. It hurts, a lot.

"Shut up," Kyungsoo hisses.

Unfortunately, Jongdae isn't one to stop prying into people's personal lives.

"It's too bad you don't just _ask_ him out. I heard he's been crushing on you for _quite_ a while," the elder teases again.

“Out of anyone Yixing could pick, he just _had_ to pick the clingy ugly friend,” the younger replies, ignoring the open bait.

Surprisingly Jongdae isn’t pouting in response, possibly used to Kyungsoo’s lack of filter. Instead the elder sighs blissfully, eyes fluttering as he daydreams.

“I _did_ get the best catch,” he says almost too insufferably. “Anyway, um, I kind of need a favor.”

 _This isn’t good_ \-- is Kyungsoo’s first thought, and he’s right once he sees those sad, begging eyes.

“Whatever kinky sex wish you’re about to haul me into, the answer will _always_ remain _No_.”

“It’s not! I swear it’s nothing disgusting or repulsive, but you _may_ hate me just a little,” the elder tells him while using his thumb and point finger to signify how little.

Kyungsoo should have just run while he still could, but curiosity fills his mind instead. So he puts down the piping bag, empty from being used, and prepares to feel betrayed.

“Yixing asked me out on a official first date,” the elder blushes as he stares at the ground. “And I don’t want to be alone with him, yet.”

Kyungsoo scoffs as he wipes his hands on his apron.

“Yet, you guys have basically made out.”

“That’s different! Being physical with him is _so_ easy,” Jongdae argues defensively. “But this time we’ll be at a table, talking about our future and what kind of colors he likes -- I just _can’t_ do it.”

“Then don’t date,” the younger simply says. To him, this discussion seems pointless, really.

“But I _really_ like him,” the elder grabs his arm before Kyungsoo can leave. “I just need a friend to come with me.”

It takes a few seconds before Kyungsoo realizes what his so-called best friend is asking. The word _No_ has never been so easy to say.

“Please~. You once said you would do _anything_ for me.”

“You _also_ said you could stay quiet for 15 minutes if I give you an extra cookie, but did you? Nope,” the younger argues.

“That was like a year ago and you _never_ forgave me,” the elder rolls his eyes. “I really need you, and if you don’t do this for me, I’m going to die as a lonely man!”

“Works for me,” the younger shouts out as he starts to leave the kitchen with those cupcakes.

“Okay roomie! I’ll see you for the next 60 years of our lives!”

The groans Jongdae can hear are proof that he’s an amazing liar. Yixing should have _never_ doubted him.

***

By the time Saturday arrives, Jongdae feels too restless to stay in one spot. His palm feels sweaty enough as he holds on to Yixing’s hand. He’s not sure why Yixing hasn’t let go of it yet or why the elder isn’t complaining on how clammy it feels, but the warm feeling coursing from his hand grounds him. The elder’s presence gives a calming sense and Jongdae finds himself wanting to stay close to his side.

They have been waiting in the restaurant’s waiting area since ten minutes ago with Baekhyun as their waitresses prepare their table. Baekhyun is the impatient one, sighing for the third time and crossing his arms in distaste at the idea of waiting longer than 10 minutes.

“We should complain. They said ten minutes and it already passed. You shouldn’t feel okay with this treatment,” Baekhyun comments. He’s always the first to complain, but never brave enough to actually do something.

“It’s fine. We got the whole night,” Yixing replies. He’s known to promote peace and patience despite his friends’ displeasure.

They remain silent for a while as Baekhyun stands on his toes to check out the dining area. It’s still packed, but he sees a table for four being set up. He’s almost pleased that they wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

“I still don’t see why you two need me. You’re both doing fine,” Baekhyun slants his eyes towards their joined hands.

Jongdae pulls his hand away from the grip, but Yixing tugs it back, refusing to let Baekhyun’s words affect him.

“The date hasn’t even started yet,” Jongdae claims weakly.

“Right, and the whisperings I saw between you two a few minutes ago were _not_ intimate.”

“We were just discussing about Friday’s movie!” Jongdae argues this time.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and Yixing is simply smiling, uncaring if Baekhyun was right. Luckily Jongdae gets a small reprieve when he finally spots Kyungsoo amongst the crowded waiting area.

“Kyungsoo!” He yells loudly and waves his arm happily in the air. People stare at them curiously momentarily before going back to their conversation.

Jongdae takes note of Baekhyun’s stiff reaction and almost glee at the idea of shutting him up for once.

“Um, hi,” Kyungsoo greets them as he stands close. He looks confused at the fact that Baekhyun is here and that Jongdae doesn’t even look nervous for his date. In fact, he’s thinking he’s been tricked and he almost wants to drag Jongdae to a secluded corner if only public confrontation isn’t his biggest fear.

Unfortunately, neither of them have a chance to say something else as the waitress tells them that their table is ready.

It’s an awkward moment for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo as they walk three feet apart, purposely using different paths to arrive at the table. Meanwhile, Jongdae is grinning happily, too oblivious to their misery.

Their table is a regular rectangle for four people, two people on each side. Jongdae picks a chair immediately and Yixing stands, unsure if it’s less comfortable for the other two to sit side by side or in front of each other.

“I know neither of you like this, but Jongdae doesn’t want to be alone with me publically yet. It doesn’t have to be double dates, we can just treat this as a hangout,” Yixing tries to pacify the situation.

“How convenient,” Baekhyun comments, glaring at Jongdae. He’s still standing near Yixing.

Kyungsoo remains silent, probably on the verge of killing Jongdae with his intense stare. Jongdae rolls his eyes at their judgmental stares.

“Look, it’s free food. Stop complaining,” is the only response Jongdae have for them. “Sit beside me Soo.” He pats the chair besides him.

Kyungsoo relents, only because he can inflict pain on Jongdae much easier this way.

They head for their seats and allow the waitress to hand out the menus. She mentions the specials and asks if anyone need a drink. Yixing orders two wine bottles and a few appetizers, already knowing the menu by heart since he’s been here.

It’s another awkward silence filled with random coughs and pages flipping. Though for any third party, it’s obvious that both couples are just avoiding each other stares.

“If you like beef, their fillet mignon is amazing,” Yixing comments randomly.

Kyungsoo stares at him before nodding. Jongdae is still violently flipping the menu, unsure of what to pick. Only Baekhyun and Yixing seem to have pick their choices.

“So, which guy did you bring here before?” Baekhyun asks Yixing.

“I knew this place from work event originally, but I did bring a few dates to here before.”

“Yeah? Including the guy with the --“ Baekhyun gestures lewdly with his hands about how _hung_ Yixing’s ex was.

Yixing chuckles and nods at him. Baekhyun laughs obnoxiously, as if Yixing’s sex life is _that_ amazing. Neither of them notice Kyungsoo frowning, but Jongdae did. He doesn’t feel so happy either being reminded of Yixing’s active sex life. He knows he doesn’t have the right to feel jealous, they’re just _fake_ dating, but it’s a little unfair that he can’t even compete with Yixing’s ex.

“So, are you guys ready to order?” Their waitress show up suddenly, causing Jongdae to whip his head up in surprise.

“Yep,” most of them says except Jongdae. He’s playing with the end of menu’s page, still unsure of what to pick. The chicken seems really good, but he’s been _dying_ for some seafood lately. Plus he feels bad if he’s buying the most expensive thing in the menu.

It seems Yixing notices his expression as he grabs his hand and holds it gently as if Jongdae needed reassurance.

“Do you need more time babe?”

Baekhyun gags at the nickname playfully while Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Um, I just don’t know what to choose…” Jongdae trails off, blushing.

“Just choose anything chicken,” Baekhyun tells him annoyingly and Jongdae resists kicking him in the leg, knowing he should be in good behaviour.

“Alright, I’ll give you guys more time,” the waitress says with a wide smile before she leaves. Except Jongdae knows he’s in a picky mood so he won’t be able to choose anytime soon.

“Well, what do you want?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I don’t know. I’m not good at this,” Jongdae whines.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, too used to Jongdae’s aegyo.

“Want me to pick for you?” Yixing asks him this time.

“Please,” Jongdae blushes and the others give him knowing looks.

They’re able to give their orders the next time their waitress shows up with their appetizers. As they devour the food, they begin to start discussing random topics from Kyungsoo’s thriving business to Yixing’s boring high paying job. Jongdae tries to pay attention, but he can only focus on the slow rubbing of Yixing’s thumb on his hand, and how Kyungsoo keeps looking at Baekhyun underneath his eyelashes.

By the time the waitress return again, their orders are ready and Jongdae laments the loss of Yixing’s hand. They stare in awe over the yummy food and Jongdae can see some drool forming from Baekhyun’s lips. _Eww_

“Everything looks _so_ good,” Yixing comments with a wide grin.

“I think my favorite is Kyungsoo’s. He picked a good one,” Baekhyun says, unable to stop staring at the braised chicken.

Kyungsoo blushes and nods, looking at the table interestingly as he picks up his chopsticks.

“Yeah, _so_ good. You should let Baekhyun try some,” Jongdae tells him with a smirk.

The smug feeling lasts momentarily since Kyungsoo is able to kick Jongdae discreetly. He laments his injured knee as Yixing looks at Jongdae with concern.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun doesn’t notice their banter and focuses on Kyungsoo instead.

“Can I try some?” He asks Kyungsoo with a shy smile.

Kyungsoo stares at him with wide eyes before nodding. He enthusiastically drops a few pieces of chicken and Baekhyun laughs at his fervor.

“You didn’t have to give me _that_ much. Take some of my mignon too then.”

“Okay, hyung.”

Jongdae internally glee at their subtle flirting and almost wants to celebrate, but Yixing gives him a Calm down look. He pouts back at him in response.

He doesn’t expect Yixing to suddenly kiss him softly on the lips. He blushes hard, almost wanting to smack at the elder for being so sneaky.

“ _Please_ , no affections during dinner,” Baekhyun comments in distaste.

“I second that,” Kyungsoo tells them with a glare.

Yixing doesn’t seem affected by their words, shrugging as he continues to eat his food while Jongdae glares right back at them.

As the dinner goes on, Jongdae begins to notice how Baekhyun doesn’t filter his noises when he eats his food. He always make an inappropriate moaning sound as he takes a bite. Jongdae finds it hilarious that Kyungsoo keeps blushing at the sound.

“Is it as orgasmic as Kyungsoo’s red velvet cupcake?” Jongdae asks innocently.

He ignores the blinding pain on his leg when Kyungsoo decides to hit hard enough in response.

“It’s great but Kyungsoo’s food will always be _the_ best.” Baekhyun grins at Kyungsoo, all pearly teeth.

“Of course, after all, Soo always made your food with 100% pure love,” Jongdae says smugly, still ignoring Kyungsoo’s anger.

Kyungsoo wishes they’re at home so he can kill Jongdae already for his lack of tact.

“I was thinking about Baekhyun’s upcoming birthday the other day,” Yixing changes the topic. Kyungsoo thank him silently with a small smile for the change of topic. “I think Kyungsoo should cater the food. I bet his parents would _love_ to try his amazing egg tart.”

“Yes! I second that!” Jongdae shouts in glee, causing nearby guests to stare at him weirdly.

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to bother Kyungsoo with all of that. I’m sure he’s busy that weekend with another catering job.” Baekhyun tells them with a shy smile.

“Nah, I for one _know_ that Kyungsoo kept that weekend wide open!” Jongdae says enthusiastically, wincing momentarily when Kyungsoo kicks him _hard_.

“Don’t worry about the pay. It’ll be my birthday gift for Baekhyun,” Yixing tells Baekhyun with a grin.

“Hyung! I can’t let you do that,” Baekhyun complains.

“It’s okay Yixing hyung. I can do it for free.” Kyungsoo tells him rather quietly, but with enough fervor in his eyes.

“No!” Baekhyun and Jongdae yells at the same time, causing their ‘dates’ to look at them confusedly. Even Baekhyun was confused on why Jongdae was yelling the same thing.

“It’s _my_ birthday. Plus my parents are paying this year so it’s alright Yixing hyung,” Baekhyun explains to the elder. “And I would love it if you could cater, Kyungsoo.”

This time Baekhyun looks at the younger with his puppy eyes. Though his efforts are not required, Kyungsoo would do anything for him.

“Of course hyung, anything for you.” Kyungsoo tells him with a shy smile.

Jongdae grins widely, shaking Yixing’s arm in happiness. Phase 1 is complete.

***

Jongdae never realized how much planning there is to a sophisticated party. Baekhyun’s parents claim that their son turn twenty five _one time_ so they insist for a sophisticated theme, a mask event. At first, Baekhyun wanted a theme based on his obsession with tiny things, such as his collection of anime figurines. So he suggested _Be Tiny_ as his theme, where guests must wear costumes that shows they’re tiny people. It took some convincing from his friends, but mostly Kyungsoo, that the theme is weird as fuck and that he should stick to a normal theme. So Baekhyun relents, _only_ because Kyungsoo promises that the food will be miniature sizes.

Kyungsoo has deemed Jongdae as his helper because it was _his_ fault for making Kyungsoo agree to catering this party, despite the fact that he was too in love to ever say _No_. So Jongdae has been figuring out the menu and setting up the schedule on when which food should exit first. He _finally_ understands how exhausting catering is and he’s glad that he never went to school as pastry chef.

By the time the day arrives, Jongdae goes to the store early in Saturday morning. There are workers already preparing on appetizers and Kyungsoo is busy mixing some kind of cream. Jongdae receives his tasks, some menial preparations to be done and he’s kept busy until mid afternoon.

They’re done by 4 pm and most of the workers have gone home, getting ready for their night. The foods have been loaded to a vehicle and it’s being sent to the venue. There will be servers at the venue placing the food in appropriate places, and Kyungsoo only have to worry about the schedule.

In the meantime, Kyungsoo and Jongdae are still waiting for Yixing to pick them up so they can get ready.

“You think he’ll be okay with these desserts?” Kyungsoo asks again and Jongdae is too tired to reply so he gives him a thumbs up.

“What if he wants more than three types of desserts?” The younger stares at Jongdae with wide eyes, scared if his question became reality.

“Just kiss him. I’m sure he won’t even remember complaining to you.”

Jongdae get a decorative pillow thrown at his face and he’s surprised that Kyungsoo didn’t use something heavier. The younger must be really tired.

“But you _should_ kiss him either way. I heard his parents invited some people who are their friends’ kids.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, simply playing with a paper on his hands. He stares at it seriously, as if solving some complicated problem.

“Well Baekhyun can date anyone he wants,” the younger says nonchalantly.

“Yes, and sadly, he only likes wide eyed guys,” the elder tells him impatiently.

Kyungsoo looks confused by the confession and Jongdae just _know_ that the younger didn’t catch the hint. He groans loudly while wishing that these two would kiss already.

Luckily Yixing arrives on time and they’re able to head back to Jongdae’s apartment before 5 pm. Jongdae can’t help but notice how handsome Yixing looks in his tux and he has to resist himself from making out with Yixing when they greeted each other. He’s silently moping on his mind that Yixing is never _his_ 100%.

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to shower and get ready. He’s not one to spend hours in front of a mirror unlike Baekhyun. He’s more focused on getting Kyungsoo to look extremely hot for the party.

So he hauls the younger back to his room for some much needed eyeliner and sexier pants.

“I don’t think wearing these jeans is appropriate for this party,” Kyungsoo comments in distaste.

“They won’t know the difference unless they’re grabbing your ass. So stop worrying,” Jongdae tells him in an annoyed tone.

“Plus your ass _do_ look amazing in that,” Yixing tells them with a smile. “Though my favorite is _still_ this one,” he smacks Jongdae’s ass.

Jongdae doesn’t know whether he should be angry or embarrassed at Yixing’s comment.

“Ugh, you two are gross. Let’s just go,” Kyungsoo tells them, wrinkling his nose.

***

They arrive at the venue as the time nears 7 pm. Kyungsoo immediately head to the kitchen area while Jongdae tags along. The younger bites his lower lip as he stares at servers placing the food in expensive platters. Some of the appetizers fall to its side and he watches with a twitching eye as an incompetent server try to fix it. He _hates_ it when people doesn’t serve his food right and he’s tempted to just take over, forgoing the party.

“ _No,_ ” Jongdae tells him as he tugs the younger’s arm. “Taekwoon will be here in a few moment and he will _whip_ these idiots. It’s not your job to serve guests tonight.”

“But they’re spilling the cream -- “ Kyungsoo stops his speech, gaping at a server who’s contemplating on placing a dropped appetizer back on the tray. “What is wrong with you?! You can’t place dropped food _back_ onto --- “

Jongdae places his hand on the younger’s mouth, muffling his shouting. He grimaces at the saliva but keeps his hold on him.

“Hands up!” Everyone look at the new voice. “Did I stutter? Raise those hands or you’re fired!”

If Jongdae isn’t too busy pacifying Kyungsoo, he’d want to admire how that black tux compliments Taekwoon’s body. _Yum._

Instead, he hauls the younger away from the kitchen before he can cause the scene. He was sure Edna was popping out from the younger’s forehead and a second away from bursting. He’s just glad that Taekwoon showed up at the right time.

Kyungsoo shoves Jongdae’s hand away from his mouth, practically gagging at the taste.

“Your hand is _disgusting_ and those servers are incompetent, worthless -- “

“Mr and Mrs Byun!” Jongdae interrupts him loudly, making sure Kyungsoo doesn’t screw up his chances with Baekhyun.

“Jongdae,” Mrs Byun greets him with a warm smile. She takes a liking into hugging Baekhyun’s friends and she always smell like _home_.

“Thank you for inviting me to your event and for allowing me to cater your party,” Kyungsoo tells them with a 90 degree bow. Jongdae would roll his eyes, but that’d be considered rude.

“We should be thanking _you_. Baekhyun was so happy that his friend could cater for him,” Mrs. Byun smiles at him.

“You should see how happy he gets when he eats it -- Ow!” Jongdae exclaims. “Leg cramp,” he lamely explains, even though it was Kyungsoo’s fault for stomping on his foot.

“I better see your masks on before 7:30,” was Mr Byun’s only words before they part ways.

They nod a smile before Kyungsoo turns to his side to glare at Jongdae.

“Stop teasing me or I’ll tell Yixing about the shrine you built for him during high school.”

“You have no proof of that!”

“Does it matter?”

Jongdae pouts in defeat. _Damn blackmail materials._

Yixing finally show up beside them, reprieving Jongdae like a knight in shining armor. Except the elder is in a fitted suit that shows how yummy his abs are and if Jongdae was home, he’d spend some imagining what he’d do with them. Sadly, his dirty thoughts have to be stopped for now.

“The place looks great. There is even a fondue table and I really want to try, but Mr. Byun was standing near,” Yixing tells them in a sad tone.

 _Mmm, I would love to lick fondue off his lips_ \-- Jongdae begins to think as he stares at Yixing’s tantalizing lips.

“I love fondue. Do they have fruits in the table? Strawberry covered chocolate is _the_ best for me.” Kyungsoo tells them, eyes full of happiness.

Jongdae doesn’t notice how long he has been staring at Yixing’s lips until Kyungsoo’s voice calls him out.

“What about you, Jongdae? You seem to want to slather fondue over _something_ ,” Kyungsoo teases him this time.

Jongdae blushes and refuses to reply. He doesn’t expect Yixing to lean in for a kiss, but he manages to shove the elder away, huffing in displeasure.

“I’m gonna find Baekhyun,” he simply says before walking away. He can already sense Kyungsoo’s gloating over his victory. However, he doesn’t notice the frown on Yixing’s lips and how the elder stares intensely on his back.

***

Yixing stands below the grand staircase, looking for his boyfriend. He has no idea why Jongdae was acting weird a few minutes ago. He doesn’t have time to ponder about it; the party has started and Jongdae is still not with him. He frowns at the idea of his boyfriend having the first dance with someone else.

He’s relieved to finally spot him across the room with Baekhyun, both seem to be in heavy discussion. Both of them have their masks on, Jongdae’s mask matching colors with Yixing’s and Baekhyun’s Hei mask.

“There you are babe,” Yixing greets Jongdae before pulling the younger closer to his side. “The first dance is about to start.”

“But I’m not good at dancing,” Jongdae complains with almost a stutter.

“I’ll lead, don’t worry about it,” the elder smiles reassuringly and Jongdae always feel calm from seeing it. “And _you_ should find a partner for your first dance,” he turns towards Baekhyun.

“Ugh, I’d rather stand naked in that room.”

Jongdae gags at the thought, but Yixing knows a better way to convince him.

“Kyungsoo was saying he’d _love_ to dance, but sadly no one has asked him yet.”

“Good.” Baekhyun mutters, disliking the idea of seeing Kyungsoo dancing with some random guy.

“You should ask him, before that tall, sexy guy ask him,” Yixing says as he gestures towards a direction with his chin.

Baekhyun turns his head, seeing some stranger talk to Kyungsoo and he notices how the younger doesn’t seem comfortable. So he scoffs and makes a comment that Kyungsoo would rather eat food off the floor than dance with that giraffe. He feels gleeful when he sees Kyungsoo walking away from that tall disaster.

Unfortunately, he can’t make the same argument for the next guy who approaches Kyungsoo, because _that_ stranger is tiny sized like Baekhyun and he looks _way_ too dashing to be considered creepy. But what _really_ surprised him is when he sees Kyungsoo placing his mask over his face, an exact replica of his Hei mask, except it’s purple colored. The Yin to his Hei.

“How -- “ he’s still tongue-tied and wonders how Kyungsoo ends up choosing the same type of mask as him.

“How did Kyungsoo know? Well, he asked and he wanted to match with you,” Jongdae teases. “It’s just too bad that someone else will enjoy ripping that mask off his face.”

Baekhyun glares at Jongdae for his blunt words, but one thing is clear on his mind. _My birthday, my Kyungsoo._

Jongdae watches with too much glee as Baekhyun walks off with fervor. He sees Baekhyun glaring at the stranger with enough hatred before informing Kyungsoo of something. He watches as the couple walk off, Baekhyun’s hand gripping on Kyungsoo’s wrist and Kyungsoo looking extremely confused.

***

Jongdae didn’t understand why Mrs.Byun made a big deal on having ‘first dance’ as the first thing in the schedule. He thinks it’s kind of tacky to make the single people feel worse as they watch couples dance so closely to a slow song. Then again, Jongdae can’t complain once he’s in Yixing’s arms, the warmth that exude from the elder’s body and the familiar scent of Yixing’s cologne makes the night a hundred times better. He doesn’t even pay attention to the other couples, simply closing his eyes and imagining how his life would be if Yixing _was_ his real boyfriend. He bets his life would be full of warmth and possibly sexually satisfied.

He almost sighs in dejection that they’d be back to clingy best friends once Baekhyun gets the courage to date Kyungsoo. He’s happy for them, but he wishes the happiness can be shared with him instead.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing whispers through his ear.

Jongdae thinks he has never reacted before in the past, but now, every sensation that was caused by Yixing seemed to create a reaction in return. His body would shiver as if Yixing’s warm breath is giving him excitement, and other times, he would blush heavily, as if every word and touch is categorized as a naughty action.

Nevertheless, he refuses to say what’s on his mind. He shakes his head in response and gives Yixing a smile that looks reassuring enough. Though he’s pretty sure Yixing doesn’t believe him, with how the elder raises an eyebrow.

When the song almost reaches to an end, Jongdae can finally see Baekhyun with Kyungsoo in the middle of the room. They’re both silent, no words exchanged, but he notices how close their bodies touch. Baekhyun’s arms wrapping around Kyungsoo’s waist, and Kyungsoo’s hands resting on Baekhyun’s neck, his chin tucked over the elder’s shoulder. It’s an intimate moment, and if anyone knew Baekhyun really well, they would _not_ interrupt that moment.

Sadly, as the song ends, the hired dee jay is allowed to put on upbeat songs, as long as they’re not heavy remixed. Jongdae tries to see what happened to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, but people are beginning to spread apart and it’s much harder when limbs are moving sporadically. He could curse them all to hell, but it wouldn’t solve anything.

“I’m sure they’re fine. Dance with me!” Yixing tells him loudly over the music.

Jongdae can only sigh and tries to move his body with the beat. He’s still embarrassed when Yixing has to adjust his movements at times.

***

By the time Jongdae see Kyungsoo again, it’s already half way through the party and he feels exhausted. He needs some liquid courage because all of the songs sound like sex songs and he _really_ wants to grind his ass against some horny stranger. Yixing is nowhere to be found and he’s just upset that he’s not spending the night attached to the elder’s hip.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo grins, which is weird because Kyungsoo doesn’t grin, _ever._

“Are you drunk already?” Jongdae criticizes him.

“No!” The younger laughs and takes another drink from his glass. “I like this song.”

“Right… So, where’s Baekhyun?”

 _Jackpot_ \--- Jongdae begins to think as he sees the younger blushing quite red.

“Oh, um, hyung wanted to show me his figurines,” the younger mutters.

“Ugh, you two and your nerd interests,” the elder grumbles. He really needs something stronger than wine if they’re going to talk about anime.

Kyungsoo doesn’t get to lecture Jongdae yet since Baekhyun finally arrives, but Jongdae is sure that he will get a lecture another day.

“Soo, I found them!” Baekhyun tells him in his loud voice. He almost stumble against Kyungsoo until the younger helps him upright. “See, Yin is so pretty like you.” He shows him a figurine of Yin on his right hand, and his left hand contains Hei.

Jongdae gags and Kyungsoo swiftly kicks him while blushing hard.

“Don’t you have Yixing to bother? Leave peasant!” Baekhyun demands, which only means he’s drunk enough to order people around carelessly.

“At least he doesn’t read hentai and imagines that Yin is his crush!” Jongdae argues back before running away before either of them kill him with bare hands.

Once he’s safe from them, as in the second floor, he’s able to see their interactions without them noticing him.

 _They’re really cute with each other_ \--- was Jongdae’s first thought when Baekhyun pecks Kyungsoo’s lips and clings to Kyungsoo’s side like an overgrown puppy. He doesn’t need to know where they’re heading based on the fact that Baekhyun’s hand is resting on Kyungsoo’s ass.

Jongdae wallows himself in self pity and that’s how Yixing finds him, drunk with two wine bottles near him. He doesn’t realizes that he’s been crying until Yixing wipes all of his tears for him. The only thing he remembers is clinging to Yixing’s side and begging the elder to not leave him.

***

Jongdae wakes up with a huge headache and a blow to his precious ego. Not only he’s half naked and possibly smell like a drunk, Yixing isn’t even sleeping besides him. The elder decides to sleep on the floor, in a sleeping bag. So Jongdae whines pitifully to his pillow, almost wanting to cry again for being so pathetic last night.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing croaks out as he tries to stand, inching closer to the younger.

Except Jongdae refuses to be touched. He purposely rolls away and he can feel his level of embarrassment increasing by a thousand as he smells his own shirt, the stench of vomit.

“I’m going to get you some aspirin so you feel better, okay babe?”

The younger hears some rustling before opening the door softly. He wishes he can just _die_ so he can watch Yixing be happy with some rich, kind person. _Anyone_ but his loser self.

“Okay, got you some water and aspirin. Kyungsoo says he’ll make us breakfast because he knows how you’re such a kid when you’re hungover,” the elder teases.

“I am _not_.” He whines pitifully, completely forgetting that whining is such a kid thing to do. “Why is Soo here?”

Jongdae still refuses to show his face, covering the blanket over his head.

“Oh, I forgot you weren’t mentally awake. He spent the night and it was _pretty_ loud at some point,” the elder whispers to him as he tries to get the blanket off him. “Come on babe, you need to drink this so you feel better.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Jongdae hears the glass being set down, and before he knows it, Yixing manages to get the blanket off him. He’s being dragged to a sitting position and he can only groan from the sudden motion.

“Not too close~ I smell.” He whines while pushing the elder away, despite the fact he’s still sitting on his lap.

“Drink the aspirin and I’ll leave you alone,” the elder insists.

“Don’t leave me,” the younger mumbles instead, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s waist, refusing to let go.

He doesn’t notice Yixing force feeding him until he feels the pill on his lips and a glass of water hovering near his face. After a few seconds of struggle and the pill is _finally_ on its way to his stomach, Yixing gently lay the younger onto the bed.

He feels the soft touches of Yixing’s hand as the elder combs away his hair and he _hates_ how good it feels.

“Stop it,” he whines.

“Okay, babe.” The elder chuckles before standing up from the bed.

Except Jongdae isn’t done with scolding him.

“Stop calling me that!”

“Okay...sweetie?”

“You can’t call me that and expect me to feel okay once we’re friends again!” The younger practically yells at him, wincing at his own loud voice.

“I...I don’t understand,” the elder says quietly and Jongdae can feel his presence near him.

“Just _stop_ being nice to me. In fact, stop coming over. I don’t want you giving me false hope.”

Jongdae hates how emotional he’s being, but Yixing isn’t making their fake break up any easier. He hates how tears can easily flow from his eyes, but his heart still aches.

“Is this about last night? Because I _do_ want you. I just don’t want our first time to be drunken -- “ Yixing starts to say, but Jongdae feels _horrified_ for not remembering how horny he was.

“Oh my god,” the younger groans, completely ashamed and wants to stop living at this moment.

“We can try tonight if you want.” Yixing says rather shyly for a guy who’s had more sexual experiences than Jongdae will ever have.

“No! That’s not what I mean,” the younger huffs. He’s frustrated because Yixing doesn’t understand how conflicted he feels.

“Then tell me,” the elder says softly.

“We should stop pretending, now that Baekhyun is dating Kyungsoo. I’m sure you have admirers waiting for you and you shouldn’t be stuck _pretending_ how you’re in love with me. We should go back to being best friends,” the younger starts rambling and he’s pretty sure his headache got ten times worse than before.

He doesn’t expect Yixing to stay silent the whole time so he looks up, cautiously. The elder is staring at him intensely, a gaze that can be classified as passionate. He blushes furiously and his hands start to play with the blanket.

“I’ll let you rest, and then we’ll have brunch later,” was Yixing’s only reply before Jongdae feels a kiss on his forehead.

Jongdae doesn’t know if he should scream in frustration or cry himself to sleep. Instead, he ends up thinking about Yixing’s eyes and how he can get lost in them for hours.

***

Jongdae wakes up close to 2 pm and his headache is blissfully gone. Once he remembers what happened before, he immediately sits up, embarrassment coursing through his body. He puts on a brave face as he slowly exits his room, looking for Yixing or anyone he can recognize, but there’s no one. So he hurriedly runs to the bathroom, locking the door and prepares himself for a nice, warm shower.

By the time he’s dressed, he’s brushing his hair when he hears a familiar door opening and he _really_ hopes it’s just Baekhyun. He curses the heaven on he sees Yixing’s angelic face as he peeps through the door.

“Hey,” the elder greets him with a smile. “Ready for brunch?”

“There’s a place that’s still open?” The younger questions.

“Of course, it’s the one near Soo’s store.”

“Oh, where is he anyway? Already on a date I bet,” Jongdae notices how bitter he sounds.

“Probably. Come on, my treat.” The elder insists as he wraps an arm around Jongdae’s waist.

The younger wonders if Yixing remembers their previous conversation, where they technically fake broke up. He also wonders if it was a dream since he was _really_ tired.

His answer comes a few moments before they leave the apartment. Yixing presses him against the door and he kisses the younger with enough fervor to leave him speechless.

By the time they pull apart, Yixing is staring at him like Jongdae is the only one he wants and it makes the younger realize how his stare has always been the same.

“It has always felt real, don’t you think?” The elder whispers to his ear before he steps away.

Jongdae remains speechless through the drive to the restaurant and _this time_ he’s wondering how long before they can go home.


End file.
